Clueless
by Vienna Hellsing
Summary: Who are you?" the woman you love asks you, how will you react? What will you say?
1. Chapter 1

**Clueless**  
By: Vienna Hellsing

-

-

You know the drill...

-

-

**Chapter 1**

Darkness was enveloping me. All I could feel was the coldness that is penetrating inside me and numbness as the result.

Where am I anyway?

What am I doing here?

Why?

How?

…

Who am I?

These questions made my head hurt and spin my brain rigidly.

What exactly happened?

I slowly opened my eyes and I know that I am in a room, a crimson and well-lighted room. Where is this?

I turned my head to the left and then to the right. This is unfamiliar.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a sexy stud clad only in his dark pants. Topless.

"Oh, you're awake?" the topless hunk said in a voice filled with ecstasy.

After smirking and grinning from a distance, he then walked towards me. I'm confused, does he know me? Maybe. By the way he talked to me, he must have known me. Maybe I should ask him.

"I…" I started to say but he placed his right index finger on my lips and made a hushing sound.

"You ready?" he said and then removed his fingers on my lips. Ready for what?

"Have you heard that, 'Silence means yes'?" he continued on blabbering. When can I say my train of thought?

"No." I answered bluntly; this guy is getting on my nerves.

"Hmm… you're still so stupid." He said in a seductive whisper. He lifts his face near mine and I…

SLAP!

…slapped him.

"What the hell?!" he was in a rage that's for sure. "Why the hell did you slap me?!"

"Who…are you?" I said in calm, soothing voice. Hoping that he would calm down a bit.

His eyes widen and suddenly called out in a loud voice, "Aoi!"

And in a flash, a girl with the same color as this guy's appeared.

"Yes, brother? Do you need anything?" the little twit spoke.

"Call Narumi. And now! It's urgent. It's happening."

"Oh, my. The curse must be recurring, brother."

"Hurry!"

"Right away!"

--**END**--

Woohoo! I have been away for quite some time, and I'm back! Weeee!

Hooray!

At last, I'm unlimited in computer! Computer and Computer!

All hail the INTERNET!

_Signing off:_

---**Veinna Hellsing**---

Formerly known as **SMILE PRINCESS**

--done being so innocent, I'm a bad girl now...---


	2. Chapter 2

**Clueless  
**By: Vienna Hellsing

-

-

You know the drill...

-

-

**Chapter 2**

I and the crimson eyed lad where together in the room, silence engulfed us. Awkwardness seemed to rule here.

"Hey," I started, "who are you?"

"You…you really don't know me?" he asked with pain in his eyes.

"No, I don't. I think this is the first time we've met." I answered. Judging by his eyes, it made me feel that I said something so horrible to him. "Is there something wrong, mister?"

"No." he said with his bangs covering his eyes. I can't his eyes anymore.

"Who are you?"

All of the sudden he stood up and grabbed my arm. He pinned me to the wall.

"Mister, you're hurting me…" I said, it was so evident that I am in pain but sill he hurts me. Why?

"Stop playing games, Mikan!" he yelled in a huff. I don't know why but tears started to stream in my eyes.

We met, eye to eye. He let go of me. He must have seen me cry, tears did work.

"Natsume Hyuuga." He plainly said as he returned to his place and sat once again.

"Oh. Nice to meet you!" I smiled. It felt nice. He just nodded and began to sulk.

Heavy footsteps, more like, 2 to 4 people are running. This Natsume, stood up and gestured me, "Stop standing there and come here. There are people who want to meet you." He became as cold as ice, does he hates me?

I followed; after all, he is the only person I knew. So far…

He called me Mikan right?

"_Stop playing games, Mikan!"_

That should be my name right? I mean, he called me 'Mikan'.

He can't be an idiot that would call me 'Mikan' if I'm not 'Mikan'.

Unconsciously walking, we reached the hallway of this, ugh, mansion. Wow. This place was neatly carved and the color is soothing, cream. With antiques all over the place. This must be the 'Natsume' Manor.

A two blonde haired guy and, gay. By the way he or she dresses. And two raven gals, the 'Aoi' from before and someone whom I don't know.

"Mikan-chan…" the labeled gay spoke first.

"Sakura-san." A guy with a bunny in his shoulder have spoken next. Maybe he's the gay, he is fond of bunnies.

"Mikan…" the raven haired girl with lovely amethyst eyes said.

So, bottom line, my name is Mikan Sakura. It was proven.

---**END**---

^.^ Hi! Hehe. I felt bored lately so, sorry! It seemed that my skills are flying around.

-

-

I still need to catch it!

_Signing off:_

_**Vienna Hellsing**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Clueless  
**By: Vienna Hellsing

-

-

You know the drill

-

-

**Chapter 3**

"Yes?" I hesitantly answered because; I may not be Mikan Sakura.

"Mikan, what happened?" the gay asked, full of anxiety.

"I...I really don't know." I replied without thinking.

"We were just…well…you all know, when she suddenly slapped me and asked who I was." This 'Natsume' said.

The raven haired girl with the amethyst eyes held my hand and said, "Do you remember anything?"

"No…not at all."

"Sakura-san, anything?" the bunny boy said.

Why are they so…so into my memory when I've already said that I don't remember any at all! Are these people just plain dumb or are they playing dumb?! They are getting into my nerves!

"I don't remember anything at all!" I shouted. I touched my head with my left hand and pinned myself to the wall causing a loud thud. It hurts. My head suddenly hurts.

"Mikan-chan! Are you alright?" the gay run towards me and helped me to stand.

"Yes, I am. Thank you." I muttered silently.

What was that?

_It was dark, but the moon illuminates the area. Two silhouettes were talking animatedly to each other, but the girl is crying and her face is red while the boy has this unreadable and emotionless expression._

"_Stay away from me, polka dots."_

"_Why, Natsume?"_

"_Just stay away."_

"_You're a jerk! A big fat jerk!"_

The girl must be hurt. The guy is selfless!

Natsume… I didn't know he was that arrogant.

Even to that girl, so helpless.

My reverie was cut off by stares.

I gave them a questioning look. Wondering why are they staring at like I am some sort of a lost puppy. Well, I am a lost puppy.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, no it's nothing. We were just amused that the curse came earlier than we've expected." The gay explained.

"Why? What curse?" I asked. I don't really understand at all.

"The Curse of Despair."

"The Curse…of what?"I was totally bewildered, what the heck? I can tell that this gay is cautious in his or her choice of words. But he is so blunt.

"-Sigh- the Curse of Despair is the curse the Alice Witch casted on you." He or she said. Alice Witch, eh? Never heard of one. Well, what do I expect? I can't remember anything. Is this real.

"Alice…Witch? Why?" I repeated his or her words and asked. I really want to know the reason why I lost my memory.

"You are the only person who broke the barrier surrounding the cave where the legendary Queen died."

Broke the what?

"Last month, you and Natsume are sent to a mission to the Alice Castle in the deepest part of the Northern Forest. For a goal that has been passed through generations to generations: to recover the lost tiara of the Alice Queen of the Alice Country 30 years ago. The report of a certain source, a reliable source of ours, said that the lost tiara was located in the very cave where the Queen herself died in the attempted murder; she died there because of a traitor who was with the Queen. The traitor was Shiki Koizumi, grandfather of Luna Koizumi. You may have forgotten about her, Mikan-chan."

"I…don't really remember…" I immediately replied. Hungry for what's next, for these people knew me, no doubt about that. Who's Luna Kofi- whatever…?

"Okay, Shiki was once the lover of the Queen, Queen Akira Hyuuga, the grandmother of Natsume-chan."

"Oi, Naru. Did you forget to not to call me with a –chan?!"Natsume seemed to have a problem with anger management. First, he pinned me mercilessly into the wall, and now, he disrespects the gay. Gay are human beings to who needs respect also. Poor him or her. Can I call this gay 'hiser'? It is a combination of his and her. If I am going to use she and he, how about 'shee'? It is very frustrating you know.

"Ehem! Let's continue." Amethyst eyed gal interrupted my thoughts with an obvious fake cough.

"Oh, right! Yes, as I was saying earlier Shiki Koizumi killed Akira Hyuuga because of his desire to rule the Alice Country. He killed the Queen by suffocating her in the cave. When we tried to investigate the cave, we've discovered methane gas all over the place. That's our theory, of course."

"Where do I come in, um, mister?" I asked, I don't want to call this gay, hiser or shee. It is embarrassing.

"Why, even though you've lost your memories, you are still keen as ever, Mikan-chan." Shee pleased me. Okay, I think he is a guy who is acting and dressing up like a gay.

"It is useless to please her, Naru. She can't remember anything." Said Natsume. Does he hate me? Why is acting so rude when it is about me? Why? Did I do something to him that pisses him off?

"Well, a school is established by the king himself; King Kyoya Hyuuga established a school where skilled students in martial arts and who can use magical powers called alices are. They are trained to fight and bring justice to the magical Queen who placed a halt to the bloodshed of Alice and Arctic. It is where you are trained to study and fight together with the Alice Prince Natsume Hyuuga-chan. Many have died over the centuries to find the truth, blood was shed and lives were taken for granted, but, only you and Natsume-chan was able to discover the real truth."

"Before the truth, if you are thinking about what are Alices and our rivals, the Arctic are. Here's Nogi Ruka to explain it." The amethyst eyed gal introduced the guy beside her, the guy with a bunny on his shoulder. He is reddening, that's for sure, and he is trembling.

"Uh, well, Sakura-san. Alices are magical powers bestowed only on Alice people, like…us. Well, we Alice users have rivals, the Arctic. They live on ice, their abilities are to petrify and to send ice daggers, that's all. Unlike, us Alice users, we have different Alices who were grouped into five. Latent Alices are the most common in the school, and involve powers connected to ESP abilities. This is the most well-documented class. Technical Alice types appear when the individual performs a certain activity, such as cooking, drawing, etc. The Alices in this type are based on technology and research fields. The Somatic Alices are based on the bodies of humans, animals, and other living things, and appear in the form of a pheromone or physical ability. Special Ability. Uh…This class is essentially for students with Alices that don't fit easily into any of the other three classes. Their powers are different and the class is mixed. Some of the rarest Alices belong to this class. Dangerous Ability, this is considered to be an extra type; basically, the Alices in this class are so strong that they are a threat to the school. This class is very different from the others and could also be described as an occult. Only the royal bloodline has this type of Alice."

I was impressed by the way he explained it. Wow. He is an undeniable genius. But, I remembered something. A memory perhaps?

"_Pyon! Pyon! Pyon!" an auburn haired girl chanted as she jumps up and down._

"_Waahh!! That's embarrassing Mi-chii!" the blonde was going hysterical._

"_Ruka-pyon! It sounds cute though!" _

"_Wahh!!! Imai's gonna blackmail me!"_

"_Teehhee! Ruka-pyon!"_

"Thank you, Ruka-pyon!" I smiled at him, just like that girl in my memory smiled at him. It was a refreshing memory.

"Sakura-san… how did…you?" he asked me, with total confusion in his eyes.

And so was the others, they stared at me. I would like to…tell Ruka-pyon to call me Mi-chii.

"Ne, Ruka-pyon, call me Mi-chii, just like the girl in my memory. I want you to call me like that!" I smiled widely to see him blushing. He's so cute! But, the amethyst eyed gal looked murderous and was glaring at me for some unknown reason.

"But, you told me not to call you that." All of the sudden Ruka-pyon looked sad. More like in despair than I in the Curse of Despair.

"Oh, is that so. I think I need to learn…more." I bowed my head so low. I wanted to cry. I do I have to lose my memory! Why?!

"Okay, what's the truth?" Even I was stunned by the way my voice sounded, deep and low.

"Alright, the truth is that, the tiara was used by the Alice Witch, that was what you and Natsume discovered in the cave." The gay guy explained. " The tiara itself is where the magical power of the Queen. The Alice of all Alices. A legendary alice, which is left unanswered on what kind of alice this is."

"Then?"

"You and I decided to confront Alfera Koizumi, the Alice Witch who has rested in the tombstone near the Black Lake of the Northern Forest. Her body was in an ice coffin which was obviously made by the Arctic people. If you are wondering why, we can confront her and talk to her, is that we can speak to her through you. You have the Alice of Stealing, you have stolen late Shiki Koizumi's alice, the Alice of Death Communication." Natsume butted in. He has an arrogant like voice. How inconvenient.

"Oh-kay." I said stupidly. A dead preserved Alice Witch cursed me? How?

"Hn."

"There is only one way on how to change this." The amethyst haired gal spoke matter-of-factly.

"How?" the blonde asked.

"To go back to the past."

---_**END**_---

That was long!

Whew!

Yo! Savhanna! Thanks for the idea! Don't forget the story okay? LOVE LOTS!! From your idiotic FRONT mate!

_Signing off:_

**Vienna Hellsing **

**--Going inside her COFFIN---**


	4. Chapter 4

**Clueless**  
By: Vienna Hellsing

-

-

You know the drill...

-

-

**Chapter 4**

Go back to the past is she dead serious?

Oh yeah, I forgot, we are alices.

"But before that, we should plan the time and the date in the past which is a perfect spot to return." This amethyst eyed girl stared at me, or should I say glared at me, as if I was like a criminal or something. There is something about her that made me feel comfy though. She must be a fragment from my memory which I didn't know how I forget. Sheesh.

"Will it be alright when the time I and Natsume transferred to Alice Academy?" The blonde bunny boy, Ruka, suggested.

" Hmm. I think that's the best time." The she-male seconded the motion.

"It's the bad time." All of the sudden, Natsume butted in.

"Why? It is the best time, because at this state, Mikan still can't remember you. It would be better to start over again." Her name's Hotaru right? So, Hotaru explained in a rough manner.

"Hn. Let's get started." Natsume sighed in defeat..? I guess.

"Okay, to start." Narumi turned in a swift spinning. And POOF! Instead of wearing a white polo shirt, it turned into a…RED TUTU! WHAT THE HECK?!

Is this an alice too?

Horrible.

"First of all, Mikan-chan, I am a very weird teacher as Prince Natsume would describe me. I am a hideous teacher as what would Imai-san, and as for Prince Ruka, I am an 'animal' and as for you, Mikan-chan, I am…A WONDERFUL TEACHER!" she-male seemed to be PROUD of it.

Am I an idiot in the past? Or just plain idiot?

"Heck, it has been 5 years since I saw you in that state Naru-sensei, mentally retarded in the past." Ruka-pyon seemed to be laughing his heart out. Heartwarming.

"_Naru-sensei! Naru-sensei!"_

"_Oh, Mikan-chan! Good Morning! Anything up?"_

"_Yes, Prince Hyuuga is being mean again! He teased me Polka dots!"_

"_Oh, what a cute name! Young Love!"_

"_NO! You got it all wrong sensei!"_

"_Why Mikan-chan?"_

"_HE SAW MY UNDIES! WAAHH!!"_

"_EH?!!"_

I flinched at that memory. Polka dots, huh. A pervert indeed.

I looked at him, graceful features, anyone would fall for, dark shade of crimson, messy raven hair and…okay just summarize it! He's hot, sexy and irresistible.

"Ne, Mikan-chan, always remember that you are cheerful no matter what comes your way."

"Hai!" I immediately repilied. Just in time, to remove this thoughts of mine. Cheerful, eh? How can I be cheerful if I can't remember who am I?

"And, remember, you have the nullification alice." Hotaru added. Nullification huh? I wonder what it does.

_You have the Alice of Stealing, you have stolen late Shiki Koizumi's alice, the Alice of Death Communication._

"Alice of Stealing… Natsume told me that, right?" I asked out remembering what Natsume told me earlier. Is it a part of my alice too?

"Yes, you have that alice, but you'll be able to discover that when you met, Luna Koizumi, the said to be reincarnation of Shiki Koizumi."

Reincarnation, the incarnation of a dead person's soul to another body.

"Luna, is as evil as Shiki Koizumi no, maybe even more evil than him. Luna, found out that you are… Well, you'll know once we get to the past, slowly but surely, you'll be able to regain back your memories." Narumi-sensei voiced out. The red tutu…is gone. How the hell did it go? Nevermind, there are a lot of important things than that: memories, past, and my connection to these people.

"Everything is set. We are ready to go." Hotaru declared.

"No, were not ready to go, yet." Narumi-sensei replied.

"Is there something wrong, Naru?" Natsume said.

"Yep! I need to back my girly things again!!" Shee said with full of glee in his voice.

Everybody sweat dropped.

--**Somewhere**—

An evil snicker was all over a small room filled with ice pillars and the ice seemed to never melt even though torches are around.

"They really thought going back to the past will be for the better. Well, it is obvious that I win." A woman's voice blurted out.

"You should never be so relaxed, Luna. Remember, she is the Goddess Initiate. You shouldn't underestimate her if you don't want to lose again when you had the chance to correct it." A male voice said.

"This time, I'll win."

--**END**—

O.o It was just getting interesting…

Please review!

_**Signing off:**_

_**Vienna Hellsing**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Clueless  
**By: Vienna Hellsing

-

-

You know the drill

-

-

**Chapter 5**

Hotaru Imai held a small black circular object with an ancient design as its rim.

"This will transport us to the past."

"That small thing?" Ruka-pyon's brows furrowed.

SMACK!

THUD!

Hotaru smacked Ruka-pyon onto the floor. He seemed dead.

"Continuing, this object will transport us to the past with the time and day we want." Hotaru continued as she glared on the 'thing' below her. "You're lucky I didn't bring my Super Baka Gun, or else your dead."

She is scary, can I ever withstand her.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, you always got hit by my baka gun when you'll try to hug me."

Hit? Always?

"_Hotaru!!" a brunette seemed to be flying with her arms spread, ready to hug her best friend._

_A raven haired gal moved and the brunette landed on the cemented floor. She sat up and rubbed her bruised face._

"_Mou, I was only trying to hug you! You meanie!"_

_The raven aimed her gun, red and has a big hole to the brunette's face who was sitting on the cemented floor._

"_Choose."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Bruised face or mountainous head?"_

"_Wha-!"_

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

Wha-what a me-memory. Thinking of what I've remembered just now makes me choose not to go back to the past.

Hotaru held the portal with both hands and everything seemed to go rigid. Lights' turning on and off, the place is rumbling and the portal exploded with fiery red color. A black hole was formed. It seemed to suck the chairs, tables and the antiques into it. Are going down…there?

Hotaru positioned herself in front of the portal, no matter how airy it is, she seemed stationed.

"We better go before the portal closes."

"What will happen if it closes?" asked Natsume

"We will never have a chance to visit the past." With that, Hotaru entered the portal without any hint of hesitation.

Where did she go?

"Mikan-chan, you better follow her, she'll be the best guide for you to unravel your lost past. Since, she's your best friend." Narumi said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

I nodded, as I stood up and entered the hole. There's no turning back.

Inside the hole, I felt like flying downwards, slowly. I scanned the place, red strings are everywhere, instead of going down, and they're going up.

I felt dizzy and decided to sleep.

--**Somewhere**--

"They have entered the tampered portal. The plan is going well, don't you think, Luna?"

"The Goddess will have no match. She's dead, while I'm alive. But, she is on the way; all I can do is clear her out, right?"

"Right you are, Luna. But, she's beginning to regain her memories little by little but surely."

"And the fun begins there."

--_**END**_—

**Signing off:**

_**Vienna Hellsing**_


	6. Chapter 6

Clueless  
By: Vienna Hellsing

You know the drill

Chapter 6:

Normal PoV

A brunette woke up from her deep slumber due to grumbling noises. She slowly rubbed her eyes, childishly. And do you know what she saw?

A raven haired gal with a wrench on her left hand. (Who is working on her newest experiment.)

She stared idiotically at the person and at the same time asked, "What are you doing?"

"Obviously, making a new invention. It is called the 'Stubborn Prince Tracker.' The king himself asked me to do this." She removed her mask and continued, "You, what are you doing there? You look like a plain idiot."

The brunette just smiled and so does the raven gal.

"You are so weird, Mikan."

"Oh, we are back in the past?"

"Yes, we are. Luckily, no interruptions."

"Then, why are we here? A dirty place."

"This is my Experimentation Room. And this place is the only way for us to go back to the future. If activated."

"Oh, is that so. So, the bottom line, we are in the past."

"Huh? You seemed— "

"I don't have memories. How do you think will I be able to cope up with it?"

"So, you're worried about that?"

"Yeah." Mikan slumped at the wall with a heavy sigh. "I don't know anyone, yet."

"Well, it's okay." Hotaru said calmly.

"Okay?! Hotaru-san I don't have my memories. If people will notice it –"

"When I said its okay, its okay. Both of us are new to the school and obviously we both don't know anyone yet in that school."

"Oh, is that so?" Mikan rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously. "Didn't know that much."

"And besides, in this neighborhood, I am the only person you knew. That's why Nogi said this is best time for us to return."

"Huh? You seemed to be different." Mikan said as she sat on a proper chair. "Back to the future, you were harsh and somewhat, monstrous."

Suddenly, Hotaru pointed the wrench she was holding towards Mikan.

"Hotaru-san?" Mikan said with terror on her voice. "You know, I'm just kidding…"

Hotaru dropped the wrench and hugged her best friend.

"Even if you don't remember, you are the only person who see me in my caring side."

Mikan hugged in return as a memory suddenly snapped in her head.

_A young brunette girl was running around a meadow full of sunflowers with a young raven haired girl._

_The raven haired gal plucked a sunflower and gave it to her best friend._

"_Ne, Mikan," she said as she smiled and continued, "Promise that you'll be my best friend forever."_

_Mikan smiled in return and said, "Of course!"_

_They both looked at the sun and it was almost night, they both need to return home, separately._

"Ne, Hota-chan. We'll be friends, forever."

"Of course."

**Somewhere inside the castle**

"Oi, Ruka. You're heavy." A raven haired lad complained as he tried to shove a blond on top of him.

"Mou, Hotaru … heh heh …" Ruka muttered in his sleep. "heh heh."

The raven lad can't take it anymore and punched his best friend which caused the bleeding of his nose.

"Wah! Natsume?" Ruka said as if nothing happened. "What are we doing?"

And then again, Natsume punched Ruka.

"Why are you punching me Natsume?!" Ruka said in a rage.

"To get you to your senses. Tch. You got the idiot's illness."

"Oh, we are in the past?"

And then again, Natsume brutally punched Ruka in the cheek.

"Why the hell are you punching me?!"

"I need a punching bag and you are the only one around." Natsume threatened to punch Ruka, again, but was cut off by what Ruka said.

"I'll call the palace guards! Jeesh, I'm too skinny to be your punching bag."

Natsume chuckled and said, "You really have her illness."

"You must be fuming when Sakura lost her memories. No wonder you punched me twice."

"I punched you thrice."

"Whatever. So, shall I call the palace guards?"

"Yes, please do."

Ruka stood up and headed towards the door and said, "How many palace guards?"

"All."

"Yes, Your Highness." With that Ruka left.

"I can't believe that that the witch's curse … will come true. Dang her."

**Somewhere hidden**

"WHAT!? They arrived at the exact time they plotted! I thought that the portal was tampered!?"

"Luna, it seems someone from the future, is helping them."

"Is it so? Well, I'll just be the one to finish the Goddess Initiate with brute force!"

"Luna, rash actions often came with regrets. We must think a plan first."

"What do you suggest?"

The person looked at someone with tape on her mouth and was crying her eyes out.

"We need to use her."

"Very well, then. Drug her."

"As you wish."

-END-


End file.
